Sam's Happily ever after?
by Phoenix Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Will Sam and Amanda find their happiily ever after together or will they find it with others. Rated M just incase.
1. Figuring out the past

Figuring out the past

**Amanda POV; Chapter 1**

They were yelling again, and this time I was getting tired of it. "Dammit!" I said, thumping my fist on the bed in the motel that I was staying in. I knew one voice, 'No two.' I thought, correcting my original thought. The first voice belonged to my brother, Castiel, and the second belonged to an old college friend, not to mention ex-boyfriend, Sam Winchester. I crawled out of bed, placing my gun on the nightstand and my knife at my ankle. I pulled on my clothes, which were a faded pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said "Yeah I'm a bitch, get used to it!" The shirt had been a gift from Sam, right before finals and my birthday in our first year of college. I walked to the next motel room and banged on the door.

Sam wasn't the one to open the door, he just continued yelling at Castiel, who was yelling back, not something that he does on a regular basis.

"Can I help you?" the guys asked me, once he'd finished reading my shirt and staring at my chest.

"Yeah you can, first by stop staring at my chest and second could I speak to Castiel please?" I stated politely, using my sweet and innocent voice. Suddenly the yelling became one sided, when Dean called Castiel's name.

"Dammit Sam, shut up for minute!" Castiel said before he walked to the door.

"Amanda?!" he added in surprise.

"Yes and shut the Hell up! I'm trying to sleep. I need to sleep unlike you!" I yelled as I poked my brother in his chest.

"Sorry." Castiel said as I saw Dean wince at the mention of Hell. I had to read Castiel's mind to figure out who he was. "Sam come here for a minute!" Castiel continued as he picked me up and carried me inside the motel room.

"God dammit it Cas, put me down! NOW!" I yelled while Dean looked at me weirdly, because I had taken the Lords name in vain.

"What now Castiel?!" Sam asked as he walked into the living room. "Manda?!" he added, stopping short as soon as he saw me.

"Hi." I stated quietly as Castiel put me down. I stood still, confused on what to do, but then I ran straight into Sam's arms and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Sammy." I muttered into his shoulder.

"Oh my Go-- I mean what are you doing here?" Sam asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, while I looped mine around his neck.

"Helping. Fighting the demons, I mean. Castiel told me to get here ASAP, so I did. What are you doing here?" I asked, barely remembering the day he walked away from me.

"Same thing except I've been doing this for a long time." Sam explained before his emotions caught up with his reactions. Suddenly I was being spun around in a circle, and then when that was finished I was being kissed senseless.

'Bout time.' I thought as I ran my fingers through his hair, and kissed him back.

"Samuel Winchester! Don't you ever forget to kiss me like that again!" I yelled as I gently yanked his hair, and pulled my mouth away from his.

"Sorry Allie, I forgot that those lips of yours belonged to someone else." Sam joked as his hands rubbed my back, I let out a low, yet noticeable, moan at his gesture.

"Dammit Sam! I only meant that you had your chance with me, in college and you blew it, big time!" I said with a very wicked smile.

"You dated her?!" Dean asked a few hours later, catching on to my earlier comment.

"Yeah he dated me." I said looking at him.

"Are either of you going to introduce me? Wow you're rude. My name is Alexandra but you can call me Allie. You must be Sammy's older brother, Dean right?" I asked with a sexy smile, even though I already knew who he was.

"Holy shit! I finally figured out who those gorgeous lips belong to."

"Hush Sam." I heard Castiel say to Sam, who shut his trap.

"Yeah, so Sammy told you about me, huh?"

"Its great to finally meet you, and Sam told me tons of stuff about the two of you, and I certainly hope that most of it was true." I said flirty casually.

"Alright Amanda, that's enough hitting on my brother. Why don't you go back to your room and hang out with your boyfriend." Sam suggested as he stood. I gave Dean another sexy smile and sauntered towards the door, only to turn around and stand by Sam, my big teddy bear of a boyfriend.

"Well considering my boyfriend isn't in my room, that's going to be kind of hard." I said with a secret smile on my face, one that Dean caught right away.

"Where is he then?"

"Dude, Sammy you really are stupid." Dean joked as he shook his head and Castiel started to chuckle. I just stood beside Sam with a small smile on my face, remembering something that I had said to him on the day of our Graduation from College.

"I'm going to give you a hint Sammy." I started but couldn't continue because Dean was laughing so hard.

"I'm standing beside him." I finally added through sets of giggles. Sam looked at me, as if he still didn't get what I just said, but then he smiled and I grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Plus he owes me one Hell of a kiss and night!" I pulled Sam out the door, and into my motel room, leaving Dean and Castiel to continue laughing at the confused look on Sam's face when he didn't understand that he was my boyfriend.

**Later that night, in Amanda's motel room**

"Why didn't you tell me that it was Dean, who knocked you up in the not so distant future?"

"Would you have fallen head over heels for me if I had Sammy?" I asked as I snuggled against his naked body.

"Probably. You can't help who you love." Sam admitted, quietly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Sammy, not him. The only reason I slept with him is because I was in pain from you dying. Then Castiel brings you back and you helped me raise his baby, as if was your own, remember that. I'll always love you, no matter what or where you are." I said as I placed my hand on his abdomen. There was a few minutes of silence, both of us waiting for the other to say something else.

"We're not going to have the baby, will we?"

"Probably not, unless you knock me up before then." I said, smiling happily. Sam laughed as he rolled over and made love to me all night long.


	2. Goodbye?

**Goodbye?**

**Three months later; Chapter 2**

'Dammit!' I thought as I made a mad dash for the bathroom for the third time that morning. I was pregnant, I was absolutely sure of it, even the home pregnancy test had said it was negative.

"That's it! I'm going to the doctor, today!" I told myself as I looked in the mirror. I needed sleep, you could see it when you looked at me, but ever since Sam had gotten sick and we found out that Castiel couldn't heal him, Dean and I have been working our asses off to figure out what he had, so far we haven't had any luck. I hadn't left the house since Sam had gotten sick, I sent Castiel out for groceries and a home pregnancy test four days ago.

"Sammy?" I whispered as I walked into our room, knowing that if I spoke any louder then he'd yell at me.

"You can talk louder than that today, I'm feeling better." he replied quietly, even though the two of us knew that he was getting closer to dying than Castiel believed.

"I have a doctor's appointment in a few minutes, do you want Dean or Castiel to stay with you?"

"Dean, take Cas, you'll be back faster." Sam said as he struggled to sit up.

"Don't. Please don't sit up, just lie down, please Sammy." I begged as tears cam to my eyes. Sam nodded as Dean walked into the room, closely followed by Castiel.

"I'll be right back." I promised before Cas and I left.

The doctor proved my right, I was carrying Sam's child, not Dean's. Castiel flashed us back to Sam's side and I traded places with Dean.

"Sammy remember the first night, last month?" I asked holding his hand.

"Yeah."

"You knocked me up Sam. I'm having a baby. You're baby." I stated as his eyes started to tear.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" Sam asked as Dean walked back into the bedroom, followed by Castiel.

"Yeah, which means that you can't leave my side, you can't leave me. I need your help, just like before. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, she was one Hell of a kid, too much like him, but enough to love and handle, like you." Sam said as his eyes flashed to Dean's face for a split second then back to mine.

"Dammit Sammy, if you leave her to raise this baby by herself, I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself." Dean threatened.

"I have to. Amanda has you and Castiel. Manda I need to go. I love you. You too Dean, I'll tell Dad and Mom hi for you." Sam said as he looked straight at me and died with a slight smile on his face, as if he was happy and at peace.

Dean looked shocked when I just kissed Sam's forehead and left the room, with tears silently falling down my cheeks. Castiel understood and decided that it was best if Dean understood as well.

"This isn't the first time she's seen him die on her. She can see into the future, and also jump through time, but she can't change the future from the future, or from the past, she must change it from the present." Castiel explained while I let myself bawl in the living room. Sam had insisted that we buy a house, knowing that I'd be having a baby soon, or at least finding out that Dean knocked me up.

'I couldn't change this. I've done this four times, except this time I'm carrying Sam's baby, not Dean's.' I told myself before someone wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Amanda. I really am." Dean said as I quickly wiped my eyes.

"I know. Dean I'm going to need your help, Castiel already knows that I'm defiantly going to need his help, he was there last time, but I need you to help me get through this pregnancy and raise Sam's only child right. You knew him better than all of us, including the angels, he was your brother."

"He still is my brother, and of course I'll help you raise my niece or nephew, as long as they call my Uncle Dean, not dad. That'll always be Sammy." Dean said as he hugged me tightly.


	3. The greatest gift of all

The Greatest gift of all

**Christmas Eve; 6 months later; Chapter 3**

Dean had refused to let me cook or order take-out for dinner, saying I was too pregnant, and due at any moment, to be on my feet and take-out was bad for the baby. I could smell the turkey in the oven and stood, suddenly Dean was beside me, he literally popped out of no where, I think Cas helped him out a bit lately with being able to get into any building without going past security.

"You're not entering that kitchen!"

"Your turkey is going to be dry. I need to fix it, that's all. Scouts honour." I promised as I waddled into the kitchen, hearing Dean mutter curses the entire way behind me.

"Amanda please sit down. Don't make me call Cas." Dean threatened before I sighed.

"I can't sit down, unless I have something to keep my mind occupied, if I don't then I start to cry. I can't think about him without tearing up. It's the first Christmas that he's never been around, or at least able to call. I need to keep--" I gasped as a contraction hit.

"Amanda?!"

"I'm okay, call Cas though, I think Samantha might want to make her appearance pretty soon." I said as I sat down, after fixing the turkey. We didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl, so I usually called the baby Sammy, and today I decided that she was going to be a she. Dean smiled, but called Castiel, who said he was in the middle of something, but would be there soon.

I didn't have another contraction for the rest of the night, but when Christmas morning rolled around I was as white as the sheets that I was gripping.

"Dean call Cas! NOW!" I screamed before I heard Castiel say something to Dean, before I screamed again. This time four sets of feet came running. Dean and Bobby came first, followed by Castiel and another, but I was to busy trying to keep calm, which is really hard when you're in labour, to notice who else came in.

"Castiel make it stop!" I heard myself beg before I felt a touch on my forehead, a touch that I hadn't felt in eight months. "Sammy?!" I asked, lifting my head to see his smile.

"Oh my god! You're here, you're back--HOLY SHIT!" I screamed suddenly as a contraction hit me, while i was preoccupied.

"Breathe Amanda!" I heard four voices plead, but only one stood out. Sam was back, just like I knew he would be, only he caught me at a bad time.

"Here she comes Amanda, get ready honey." Castiel said as he took some of my pain away. I pushed myself into an almost sitting position and pushed my baby into the world.

"It's a boy!" Dean whispered as Castiel handed him to me.

"Tristan." I whispered as I held my son to my chest.

"What did you call him?"

"Tristan Dean Winchester or Stryker. You pick Sammy." Dean replied for me. I'd finally picked the name for the baby, late, last night over dessert.

"Bobby would you clean him up? Please?" Castiel asked and I'd almost cried out when Bobby took my son from me, but I couldn't because I was hit with another contraction.

"Castiel, you don't think she's having twins do you?" Dean asked as I pushed with what little energy I had left and then I heard yet another cry.

"Hot damn Manda, one of each." Sam whispered in my ear as Castiel handed me, my baby girl.

"Cassie." I whispered.

"Cassie? As in Cassandra?" I heard the female voice of Sam's demon ex-girlfriend, Ruby ask.

"Hey Ruby."

"Her name is Cassandra Barbra Rebecca Winchester." I said before Bobby took her to be cleaned up.

Ruby apologized for not calling first, but none of us cared. I had two wonderfully healthy babies and one completely healed boyfriend, back from the dead.

"Merry Christmas Allie." Dean said, handing me one of my presents.

"Thank you." I said as I opened the small box, to find a pair of Tiffany's finest diamond earrings.

"Oh my... Dean these are gorgeous. Thank you." I said as I handed him his gift.

"A new suit?"

"Yeah, it's for when you go as an FBI agent, or possibly get an actual job." I explained, reverting to the old joke between us, as I watched Sam rock the twins to sleep. Castiel had given me the greatest gift of all, he gave me Sam back. Ruby's gift was a pair of ruby earrings and a matching necklace, which made us all laugh.

"At least you won't forget who gave you those." Dean said as Bobby handed me his gift. It was a camera and a book. Everyone loved their gifts, but they loved having the twins and having Sam back.

"I don't have anything for you Castiel." I pointed out suddenly.

"It's alright. I don't have anything for you, so we're even."

"Hardly. You delivered Cassie and Tristan, and you brought Sammy back to me, I mean us. I owe you big time." I explained before I yawned. Dean smiled as he headed my way, used to this routine, but stopped at Ruby and Castiel's look. I yawned again, only this time Sam noticed and put the twins down. He picked me up and carried me all the way to my room, which Castiel had cleaned for me.

"Stay," I muttered as he started to leave the room.

"The twins--"

"Will be alright. Castiel, Dean, Bobby, and Ruby are there to keep them safe. I don't want you to leave again." I said as I curled up into a ball on the bed.

"Alright I'll stay, but I want to cuddle!" Sam said as he slipped behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, we both fell asleep smiling.


	4. Trouble in paradise?

**Chapter 4**

Not long after we fell asleep a loud bang woke me up, and the yelling woke Sam.

"The twins!" we said together before Sam ran downstairs, me following closely behind. There were demons everywhere and the twins had disappeared.

"Dean where--!"

"Ruby's keeping them safe. Cas take her to them NOW!" Dean yelled before Castiel headed my way.

"I'm can't leave you again!" I yelled at Sam, who shoved me towards Castiel.

"I'll be fine. Take care of Cassie and James for me. Tell them I love them!" Sam said before Castiel took me to Ruby and the twins.

"Castiel stay with them. I'll go back. Don't worry Allie I'll tell him." Ruby said as soon as I ran to the twins.

"Hey there honeys daddy says that he loves you." I told the twins.

"Castiel if anything happens to then, any of them, you have to tell me. Go help them, please, we'll be fine. I promise." I said, holding Sam's children as close to me as I could. Castiel nodded, kissed my forehead and the twins, before leaving.

"Don't worry, Uncle Dean, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Cas, Aunt Ruby, and Daddy will be fine." I muttered as I started to feed Cassie while Tristan giggled in his half crib.

After feeding and changing both Cassie and Tristan, I read one of the many books I'd found in the small cabin, waiting for Castiel to come and take the three of us home. It had been three hours since I'd last seen Sam and I started to feel funny, as if something was wrong.

'Dammit! I'll have to go back with them myself.' I thought before remembering that I promised Castiel and Dean that I wouldn't use that particular gift, ever. "I have to." I told myself as I took hold of the twins. "Pray this works, you two." I muttered before taking myself and the twin's home.

It smelt like fire and blood, as soon as we arrived at the house.

'Okay if anyone broke any of my china, or my men. I'll kill them!' I thought as I carried the twins outside. No one was any where in sight, and it was starting to scare me.

'Castiel and Ruby must be around here somewhere, only where?' "Castiel!" I called carefully and a very bright white light practically blinded me. "Uriel? I don't understand where is Castiel?"

"Look around the house." Uriel said as he pointed towards the back yard and disappeared. I ran still carrying the twin's, to the backyard to see all five of them lying on the grass completely still. I gasped and chocked back a sob, as I walked over to Sam's side and looked him over.

"Sammy?" I whispered before he blinked.

"Amanda? How'd you get here? Are you okay? Are the twins okay?"

"I'll explain later. I'm fine, rattled but fine. The twins are perfect, sleeping but perfect. Here hold them while I wake everyone else." I muttered, handing him one twin then the other. I walked to Bobby, then Castiel and Ruby, then finally Dean. The first thing that happened when Dean woke up was that I was flipped onto my back, and Dean tried to kill me, Bobby had to pull him off of me.

Dammit Dean would you kindly not try to kill my wife." Sam said which had everyone looking at him funny.

"Umm, I mean girlfriend." He continued. Dean apologized while I stumbled over the wording of Sam's sentence.

_'His wife…that's different, appealing and interestingly different.'_ I thought before Castiel looked at me. "Stay out of my head Cas! Please." I said as I watched the love of my life look completely at ease with our children.

"Sorry sis." Castiel said, causing everyone but Dean to look at us. Castiel had already explained everything to Dean, so he didn't have to look at me in a confused and pissed off way.

"What?!" Sam asked, but I wasn't sure if he was asking about what I'd said or why Castiel had called me sis.

"Um nothing, I was thinking about something and Cas was in my head." I explained picking the easiest one to answer and the only one I was allowed to answer.

"Actually I was referring to Castiel calling you sis." Sam stated with a look on his face that I didn't want to see.

_'Crap!'_ I heard Castiel say in his head.

_'I agree." _"Um, Sam I'd love to explain, but I can't. I can't because I promised someone way higher than anyone on earth that I wouldn't." I said letting a bit of information slip. Dean looked at me instantly, knowing that i shouldn't have let that information slip.

_'Please don't say anything yet.'_ I pleaded, looking straight at Dean, who nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Please Amanda, I need to know. I won't tell anyone dead or alive." Sam pleaded, he pleaded so well that I had to look at Castiel for help.

"She's my sister but none of you can tell anyone. If this information got to Lucifer, or Lilith then they would try to recruit her. Since she's the only female angel that has not fallen…"

"Yet." I interrupted as I walked towards Sam and the twins.

"They're half angel!?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't allowed to tell anyone." I swore as I continued to stand far enough away that I couldn't harm him or the twins. Sam nodded as he held Cassie and Tristan closer.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you Sammy, I swear. I even started to tell you in college, but Castiel stepped in." I admitted truthfully, as I remembered the first time Castiel had actually stopped in to see me.

"Castiel stopped you?!" Sam asked as he shifted Tristan, who'd woken up and started from his chest.

"Yes. Here let me feed him." I said as I reached for my son, but Sam moved both of them out of my reach, which caused Bobby, Castiel, Ruby, and Dean to look at him angrily.

I stood shocked at first, then angry. "Fine. Castiel, Dean, Ruby, Bobby. I'll see you later. Bye Sammy. Tell them I love them, please!" I begged before disappearing into thin air. Going to the past was a lot harder than going to the future. You had to remember every little tiny detail in order to go back to the past. I couldn't decide on whether or not to go back to college or to the first few months that I'd spent with Sam after running into him again. I decided that college would be the best, considering it was happier than the few months that Sam and I were together again.


	5. Reliving the past

**September 4, 2000. Age 18; first year in college. Chapter 5**

"Anyone sitting here?" a male voice asked pointing to the seat beside me.

"Nope, just me." I replied as I moved my stuff out of the chair.

"Hi." He said as he sat beside me.

"Hi." I replied shyly. I wasn't used to talking to such gorgeous guys, unless they were friends of brothers.

"I'm Sam Winchester."

"Amanda Stryker." I replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise Sammy." I said, using the nickname that had popped into my head. He cringed but quickly tried to recover himself, then he smiled.

"Sorry. That's what I used to call one of my older brothers, Samuel, a very, very long time ago." I explained before he shrugged it off.

"It's alright. My big brother, Dean calls me that all the time, same with my dad." Sam explained. "Or they used to." He added under his breath, as our professor walked in and our class began.

**June 25, 2001. Age 19; Birthday, right before finals.**

"Hey Sammy." I said glumly as I plopped into a seat beside Sam.

"Hey Amanda." He replied, not looking up from his book.

"Sam, I thought you came to college to get away from all of this?" I asked as I motioned to all the books spread out on the table, once I noticed what book he was reading.

"Huh? Oh, yeah well I was down town today and I over head someone talking about some weird stuff going on in the town over, so I decided to check it out. By the way I missed all of my classes today. While I was checking the stuff out, I came across a name I'd read somewhere before." Sam explained as he ran his finger down the list of demon's on the page.

"Sammy, I know I'm just your best friend, but I'm starting to feel neglected." I stated as I smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about all—"

"All those innocent people. I know and I get it. How about you and I go out for a few drinks tonight? Just the two of us." I suggested, closing the book gently on his finger.

"You're not old enough to drink."

"Actually my birthday is today. I turn 19 in exactly—five—four—three—two—one! Happy birthday to me!" I said as I pulled him to his feet.

"Oh alright, just let me put my stuff in my dorm."

"All of these!?"

"Sorry." Sam said as he put most of the large amount of books in his bag, leaving me to grab the four left behind. As we walked to the boy's dorms, we missed the black 67' Chevy Impala sitting directly in front of the library, with two men watching us walk across the lawn.

**September 4, 2001. Age 19; second year in college.**

"Well are you using the dorms again, or are you buying an apartment this time?" Sam asked as I drove my candy apple red67' ford pick-up truck into the school lot.

"Honestly, I'd love to have an apartment, but my truck takes up a lot of gas money, so I'm using the dorms again this year. What about you?" I asked, parking my truck across from the main building.

"Well if you want, we can split the rent, and share an apartment." Sam suggested as we got out of my truck. I waited until we were in front of the truck to answer.

"Are you serious?!" I asked with a killer smile on my face.

"Yeah. Since most of our classes are together, we can study those and we can help each other with the rest." Sam said before I threw myself at him and kissed him senseless.

**June 30, 2003. Age 21; Graduation from College.**

"Amanda Stryker!" a loud voice called as I walked onto the stage.

_'Holy shit, I'm finished. Oh my god!'_ I thought as I pasted a smile on my face, secretly hyperventilating until I saw my brothers; Castiel, Uriel and Samuel, standing in the shadows of a tree. They were representing al of my siblings and my father. I breathed unsteadily as I took my diploma and thrust my hand into the air. Everyone chuckled including my professors and brothers. I sent a very quick look towards Sam, who gave me a thumbs up and he blew me a kiss, making me blush. I walked straight to my brothers, giving them each a hug and a kiss on their cheeks.

_'Thank you.'_ I thought before they disappeared at the same time Sam's name was called. I clapped along with everyone else and gave him the same killer smile that I'd give him last September when I'd kissed him for the first time. _'He's going to hate me.'_ I thought as he headed my way.

"Congratulations honey." Sam muttered before kissing me.

"Sammy, I need to—"

_'Don't Amanda.'_ Castiel's voice rang in my head and I knew he was close by.

"What Amanda?"

"Never mind." I said as I quickly kissed him. The ceremony went by so fast and as we were leaving Sam saw a black Impala pull up with only one driver. The driver got out and leaned against the bonnet of the car, scanning the crowd, as if he was searching for someone.

"Dean!?"

"Go with him Sammy. We'll see each other again someday, I promise. And when we do, I'll be yours for as long as you want me." I promised before I was kissed senseless and then Sam walked out of my life forever. At least that's what I'd thought at the time.

"I LOVE YOU!" he called back to me as he got in the Impala.

"I LOVE YOU TOO! Always will." I countered before they drove off, leaving a crying me behind.

"Castiel, take me home please." I whispered into the wind before I disappeared into thin air.


	6. Happily Ever After, after all?

**December 26, 2009; Present day. Age 26. Chapter 6**

"Well I did promise for as long as you wanted me." I whispered as I wiped the tears from my face, once I returned to present day. I was in the room I shared with Sam, packing my things when Ruby and Castiel came in, each carrying a baby.

"What?!" I asked before I realized that they were carrying Cassie and Tristan. I started to cry again as I took Tristan from Castiel and fed him. Ruby sat beside me on the bed, holding Cassie while Castiel watched the door, incase Sam came upstairs. Suddenly my truck started, yelling closely following behind.

"Dammit Sammy! She didn't have another choice. She said she was sorry!" Dean's voice carried through the open window.

"I know, that's why I'm going after her, to bring her back!"

"She's upstairs, feeding the twins!" Dean said before the engine cut and Castiel looked calmer than he had been a few minutes ago.

"Trade you." I said to Ruby holding Tristan out to her, taking Cassie from her at the same time. I had fed the twins when Sam finally made his way up the stairs. I was lying on my side of the bed, facing the window, silently crying when Sam entered the bedroom.

"Amanda." Sam's voice said, extremely cautious as he walked into the room.

"Sniff." Was his answer.

"Where did you go?" he asked as he sat on the corner of the bed.

"2000, 2001, 2003, they were the best." I said, wiping the tears away.

"College. The happy times." He guessed. I nodded my head, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Wasn't 2003 graduation? The day I left?" he asked and I nodded my head again. The twins were sleeping in Ruby's room, with her and Castiel keeping guard.

"I'll always want you. Remember the words you said as I left?" he asked as if I'd forgotten. I nodded and took a deep breath, repeating the same words I'd said to him as he left me for six years.

"We'll see each other again someday, I promise. And when we do, I'll be yours for as long as you want me."

"I love you, always will and I'll always want you, forever." Sam told me as he laid down beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"I really am sorry." I told him as I rolled over and place my head in the crook of his neck.

"I know, and I understand." Sam replied before we both fell asleep.


	7. Epilogue

**December 25, 2014; Age 31; 4 year anniversary; Epilogue**

It was weird over the five years. The angels, my own brothers, tried to kill my children, the demons tried to take me to hell. Lilith broke 60 of the 66 seals needed to break Lucifer out of hell, before I killed her. Sam and I had another baby girl, her name was Delilah Samantha, after Dean and Sam. Dean had a baby girl to raise by himself as well, her name was Briana and she was half angel. Castiel was with us more often, since our brothers tried to kill his nieces and nephew. Sam and I married exactly one year after Tristan and Cassie were born and today was our four year anniversary, plus I was pregnant again. Hopefully I'd have another boy and make the house even considering Ruby and Dean were over so often that they had their own rooms. No one talked about Sam's 6 month disappearance or that Castiel and I were angels. The children didn't know about Ruby being a demon or that Dean had been to hell and back. In fact we stopped hunting the day after I killed Lilith, on my wedding day ruining my mother's wedding dress, unless demons came to town, then we kicked their butts back to hell. We all knew the angels would eventually team up with the demons and come after us, including the children, again. Tristan and Cassie would be the first ones to find out that they were different, followed by Briana and Delilah then the new baby. All would be well in time, eventually.

Sam, Castiel and Dean refused to let me jump threw time while I was pregnant because when I was pregnant with Delilah I'd jumped through time while Sam slept. Delilah ended up being a renaissance girl because of it. Because of my weird family, and that I'm an angel and all of my children are half of me, I have to deliver at home, where we expect the unexpected.

**The End. **


End file.
